leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
EX Deoxys (TCG)
| deck1type = | deck2 = | deck2type = |prevset=EX Team Rocket Returns|japrevset=EX FireRed & LeafGreen|japrevsetname=Flight of Legends |nextset=EX Emerald|janextset=EX Team Rocket Returns|janextsetname=Rocket Gang Strikes Back }} EX Deoxys (Japanese: 蒼空の激突 Clash of the Blue Sky) is the name given to an expansion of cards and Theme Decks for the Pokémon Trading Card Game. This set centers around the mysterious Pokémon and its various formes. Information The release of EX Deoxys was delayed to coincide with the release of the movie Destiny Deoxys. Because of this, Nintendo released EX Team Rocket Returns before EX Deoxys, throwing the English sets out of sequence with the Japanese sets and causing the confused set number gap between the two languages. Nintendo would also later do this with , albeit due to translation errors. The set marks the English TCG debut of the final Generation III Pokémon, Deoxys. All Deoxys cards have the Poké-Power Form Change that allows players to switch between its various formes as featured in . *EX Deoxys was the first set to focus on and be named after one specific Pokémon. This would later be applied in , which also centralised around a movie and focused on the of its current generation. *Deoxys cards that portray different formes are still treated as one card, as they share the same name. Forme differences did not bear an effect on the name until Deoxys cards released in . *The reverse-holographic design for this set features a 'wheel' pattern and the EX Deoxys set logo. *The secret box topper for this set is Rocket's Raikou ex. *The Prerelease card for this set is . |Fire|||Non Holo Theme Deck Exclusive}} |Psychic|||Non Holo Theme Deck Exclusive}} |Psychic|||Holo Theme Deck Exclusive}} |Psychic|||Destiny Deoxys Stamped Movie Promo}} |Psychic|||Regional Championships 2004-2005 Promo}} |Psychic|||Stadium Challenge 2004-2005 Promo}} |Colorless|||Holo Theme Deck Exclusive}} |Colorless|||Gym Challenge 2004-2005 Promo}} |Colorless|||German Pokemon Day Promo}} |Lightning|||Prerelease Ex Deoxys Promo}} |Stadium|||10th Anniversary Promo}} Set lists }} multicol" style="background: }; width: };" |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Metal||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} Normal|Psychic||Rare|}} Attack|Psychic||Rare|}} Defense|Psychic||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Fire||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Darkness||Rare|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Metal||Rare|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Trainer|Pokémon Tool|Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Pokémon Tool|Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Supporter|Uncommon|}} |Trainer||Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Stadium|Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Supporter|Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Stadium|Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Pokémon Tool|Uncommon|}} |Energy|Colorless|Uncommon|}} |Energy|Colorless|Uncommon|}} |Energy|Colorless|Uncommon|}} |Grass||Rare Holo ex|}} Normal|Psychic||Rare Holo ex|}} Attack|Psychic||Rare Holo ex|}} Defense|Psychic||Rare Holo ex|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo ex|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo ex|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo ex|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo ex|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo ex|}} |Colorless||ShinyRare Holo|}} |Colorless||ShinyRare Holo|}} |Colorless||ShinyRare Holo|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo ex|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Rare Holo ex|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Rare|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo ex|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} Attack|Psychic||Rare Holo ex|}} Defense|Psychic||Rare Holo ex|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo ex|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare Holo ex|}} |Colorless||ShinyRare Holo|}} |Colorless||ShinyRare Holo|}} |Colorless||ShinyRare Holo|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo|}} |Darkness||Rare|}} |Darkness||Uncommon|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo ex|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo|}} |Metal||Rare Holo|}} |Metal||Rare Holo|}} |Trainer|Supporter|Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Pokémon Tool|Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Stadium|Uncommon|}} |Trainer|Stadium|Uncommon|}} |Energy|Colorless|Uncommon|}} |Energy|Colorless|Uncommon|}} |Energy|Colorless|Uncommon|}} |} Pack artwork In other languages de:EX Deoxys (TCG) es:Ex (TCG): Deoxys fr:EX Deoxys it:EX Deoxys (GCC) ja:EX Deoxys